Programmable hearing aids have certain characteristics (e.g., frequency response, attack and release times, automatic gain control, etc.) that are adjustable by a hearing aid dispenser. Conventionally, such hearing aids are programmed in situ, i.e., while they are in the patient's ear. This permits the patient and dispenser to evaluate the programming of the hearing aid and to adjust the programming if the performance of the hearing aid is substandard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,095 to Hanright relates to a hearing aid programming system whereby electrical connections necessary to program the hearing aid are accessed through a slot adjacent to the battery access door of the hearing aid. In this system, the access door is opened and the end portion of a cable is inserted in the slot beside the door. The door is then closed to provide a connection between the hearing aid and a programming unit by crimping the cable against electrical leads within the hearing aid.
After using the cable several times, the end portion of the cable that is inserted into the hearing aid can wear and fail to provide an adequate electrical connection between the hearing aid and the programming unit. Accordingly, the entire cable must be replaced.